


Checkmate

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 13





	Checkmate

After a horrid day at work where nothing had gone right, all you wanted to do was relax in a bath and turn into a couch potato for the rest of the night. As your luck would have it however, that wouldn’t be the case especially as soon as you found your best friend Jackson in your living room, announcing that he had a great night out planned for both of you tonight.

Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself knowing that he was going to throw everything he had to convince you once he heard your rejection. “I can’t tonight, Jacks,” you pleaded with him.

“Why not?” Jackson asked confused; you were always down for a night out.

“I had a horrible day at work,” you explained with a sigh. “All I want to do is—”

“All the more reason to go out,” he interrupted, not wanting to hear your excuses. “Besides, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Why not?”

“It’s your birthday,” Jackson reminded you. “I always take you out to celebrate. Come on, I promise it’ll be a good time and you’ll be relaxed the whole night.”

Jackson was right, it was your birthday and unfortunately you had to spend it at work when your boss begged you to come in this morning. As much as you wanted to take Jackson up on his offer, you weren’t sure if you had enough energy to keep up with him and the last thing you wanted was to make him feel bad. Especially when he had planned out everything for you.

Sensing your hesitation, Jackson knew that he was going to lose this argument. Not wanting to take any chances, he pulled out the biggest weapon he had in his arsenal. One that you never could resist.

“Ah, the puppy dog eyes,” you sighed, knowing he had just won — like he always did. “Checkmate, huh?”

“Checkmate!” Jackson beamed proudly. “Now, why don’t you go and get ready so we don’t miss our dinner reservation?”

“Okay,” you smiled. Despite your tiredness, you couldn’t help but be excited for what he had in store for you.

* * *

After dinner and a few rides at the amusement park later, you found yourself sitting across from Jackson in one of the tight compartments of the Ferris wheel. Flashing him a quick smile, you reached for his hand and quickly squeezed it as a sign of thanks before turning your attention back to the view.

“Did you have a good time?” Jackson asked curiously and you were almost sure that there was also a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“I always do when I’m with you,” you answered sweetly and Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. “The dinner was amazing and I had so much fun here at the amusement park. It was almost like a date—_wait, was this a date?_”

Jackson nervously scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and chose to look everywhere but you. With a sweet smile, you let go of his hand and brought both of yours to cup his face, making him look at you. “Jackson, was this a date?”

“Yeah, I was kind of hoping it would be,” Jackson answered defeated and braced himself for your rejection. “But, I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way and that this could just be a friendly birthday celebration and—”

“Jackson—”

“Wow, it’s getting hot in here,” Jackson said frantically before continuing his rambling. “Or maybe it’s cold. Do you want my jacket?”

“_Jackson—_”

“Oh, look at the beach! It’s so pretty at night—”

“Oh, for the love of god,” you rolled your eyes before drawing him closer to you and crashing his lips against yours. Jackson let out a squeal before kissing you back as you smiled into the kiss.

“What was that for?” Jackson asked breathless when you finally pulled away from each other.

“To shut you up,” you retorted and laughed as he pouted. “You wouldn’t let me tell you that I would love for tonight to be a date since I’ve had that crush on you since—”

Jackson interrupted you this time, by diving in for another kiss. And another. _And another._

“This has been the best birthday ever,” you whispered into the kiss.

“It’s not over yet,” Jackson teased as you exited the Ferris wheel. “I still have to win my girlfriend a plushie.”

Squealing in excitement, you grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the game stalls were. It truly was the best birthday ever and you couldn’t have asked for anything more.


End file.
